Attraction
by Kerta Angita
Summary: Elena est prête à se sacrifier. Les deux frères Salvatore essaye de trouver une alternative quand une inconnue arrive dans la ville. A croire que Mystic Fall est le lieu de rendez-vous de toutes les créatures surnaturelles. Maybe DELENA/DamonxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fiction sur une de mes séries préférées qui est _*roulement de tambour*_ Vampire Diaries ! C'est la première Fanfiction que je poste sur ce site, donc je ne sais pas, mais absolument pas comment ça marche. C'est déjà un miracle que je sois arrivée ici sans "encombres" _(oui parce que j'ai déjà supprimer 4 fois sans faire exprès le début de fiction qui se trouve ici)_. Alors si quelques bonnes âmes ont des conseils à me donner, et bah : Je suis preneuse !

Et vu que avant le prochain épisode de Vampire Diaries... Il va falloir attendre septembre, alors j'ai décidé de créer mon histoire légèrement dérivée. C'est en lisant un texte sur une vieille "légende" donc ce sont des sources trouvées sur internet, alors ce n'est pas toujours très exact et j'ai remixé à ma sauce donc, il y a plein de choses qui sont inventés et d'autre très erronés. Alors ne vous y fiez pas trop. Sinon j'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire.

_Mon histoire commence peu après que Klaus soit arrivé à Mystic Fall et qu'il est fait la connaissance d'Elena. Elle a essayé de convaincre Damon et Stefan que le sacrifice était la solution mais bien sur, ce n'était pas gagné. L'histoire commence ici, le début ressemble fortement à l'histoire de base mais elle va prendre un chemin parallèle. _

Bonne Lecture :) J'attends vos réactions.

_Disclaimer : La série et les personnages de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les personnages OC par contre m'appartiennent. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**E**lena se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Elle était fatiguée, tellement fatiguée, mais elle ne le disait pas. Elle ne le disait pas car elle ne voulait alarmer ni Stefan, ni Damon, ni Bonnie, ni personne d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous trop à cran à cause du sacrifice. Elle n'arrivait pas à leur faire comprendre que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Certes elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais à quoi bon vivre si cela obligeait que tout ceux qu'elle aime meurt ? Jenna, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan et Damon méritaient-ils de mourir ? Même Damon, malgré toutes les atrocités qu'il avait faites, devait-il mourir pour qu'elle vive ? Non, clairement non. Alors même si au fond d'elle, elle ne désirait pas mourir, elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. C'est à dire affronter Klaus, seule. Mais bien sur, ça Damon ne le comprenait pas, il s'obstinait à réfuter tout ce qu'elle disait, toutes les décisions qu'elle prenait. Oui, il voulait la protéger, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'elle faisait la même chose pour lui, ou alors il le comprenait et ne l'acceptait pas.

Elle soupira et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Elle posa sa tête contre le volant pour se reposer juste une petite micro-seconde mais quelqu'un frappa à la vitre et elle se releva en sursaut pour découvrir Caroline qui l'a regardait en arquant un sourcil. Elena mit le contact et baissa sa vitre en souriant à son amie.

« Ça va Caroline, qu'est tu fais là ? Demanda Elena

- Je t'ai vu, tu avais l'air bizarre alors je suis venue au nouvelle, expliqua la jeune vampire de sa bonne humeur habituelle

- Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien, assura Elena d'un sourire amical. Bon Caroline, je dois y aller. Jenna compte sur moi pour l'aider sur un devoir de Mémoires... dit-elle

- Oh d'accord, pas de soucis. Va y, fait attention sur la route, lança Caroline en s'éloignant

- Merci, toi aussi, répondit machinalement Elena en faisant un signe de la main à son amie »

Elle referma sa vitre et démarra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée chez elle. Elle resta un peu dans sa voiture en observant la maison dans laquelle elle vivait depuis des années. Tellement choses s'y était passé, tellement de souvenirs y étaient inscrits. Elle se surprit à sourire en se rappelant sa mère et elle qui jouait au cartes dans le salon, ou son père et Jérémy jouant au ballon dans le jardin. Tout ceci était tellement loin, et pourtant d'un coté toujours aussi douloureux. Elle y pensait encore souvent, elle avait toujours une pensée pour eux en se couchant. Ils lui manquaient terriblement. Surtout ces temps-ci, alors qu'elle essayait d'assimiler complètement l'idée qu'elle allait mourir. Elle secoua la tête chassant ses mauvaises idées et sortit de la voiture. Elle gravit les marches du perron et entra dans la maison.

« Je suis entrée ! Annonça-t-elle »

La voix de sa tante lui parvint de la cuisine, elle se débarrassa de ses affaires et l'a rejoignit.

« Wouah c'est quoi tout ce bazarre ? Demanda Elena en détaillant la monticule de paperasses sur la table.

- Ah Elena, s'exclama sa tante. Euh... Tu savais qu'il y avait réellement beaucoup d'informations à propos de Kennedy et que... »

Elena l'a coupé d'un hochement de tête en riant et alla s'installer à coté d'elle, prenant une pile de papiers et les feuilletant.

« Où en es-tu alors ? Demanda Elena avec un sourire encourageant

- Au début, se lamenta Jenna

- Eh bien, c'est partit, s'esclaffa la jeune fille »

Pendant quelques heures, Elena oublia sa vie, son passé, son futur proche pour être John Fitzgerald Kennedy, président des États-Unis d'Amérique, ce qui, dans l'ensemble, lui plut assez si l'on oublie son mystérieux assassinat. Peut être que l'on dirait pareil pour elle : _« Elena Gilbert morte mystérieusement »_, peut être même que l'on parlerait d'une attaque d'animale : _« Encore une attaque sauvage à Mystic Fall, Elena Gilbert a été retrouvée dans la forêt au alentour de... »_.

Elle aida sa tante à finir de ranger les papiers, l'embrassa et monta dans sa chambre. À peine eut-elle refermer la porte de sa chambre qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et hoqueta de stupeur en découvrant Damon qui se tenait là, toujours avec son petit sourire en coin.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, dit-il de sa voix suave et pas l'air désolé pour un sous.

- C'est pas grave. Qu'est que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain qui servait d'intermédiaire entre sa chambre et celle de son frère.

- Hum... Je passais dans le coin et je suis venu voir si tu n'avais pas encore fait quelque chose de stupide, expliqua -t-il en la suivant »

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, s'essuya et se retourna. Elle n'avait pas remarquée que Damon était aussi proche car elle se retrouva collée entre le meuble du lavabo et le torse du jeune homme. Leurs deux poitrines s'entre choquaient à chaque fois qu'Elena respirait aussi bien qu'elle arrêta de respirer quelques instants. Elle était particulièrement troublée par leur proximité, comme souvent avec Damon. Il avait cette sorte d'attraction sur elle, car Damon était vraiment un garçon très séduisant et charmant. Et Elena aurait menti si elle avait dit que Damon ne lui faisait aucun effet. Elle respira un grand coup et reprit ses esprits.

« Damon, commenta-t-elle doucement, il faut que tu comprennes...

- Comprendre quoi, Elena ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Que tu veux mourir, oui, ça je l'ai compris.

- Écoute, ce sont mes choix. Et..

- Je suis désolé Elena, mais tes choix, tout tes choix, sont pourris, la coupa-t-il en insistant bien sur « tout tes choix ». »

Elena comprit le sous-entendu que laissait transparaître Damon.

« Et si tu laissais Stefan en dehors de ça, Damon.

- D'accord, dit-il en souriant. Alors, éclair ma lanterne petite Elena, pourquoi veux-tu autant mourir ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Damon, je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne fais pas ça pour mourir.

- Alors pourquoi le fais tu ? Lâcha-t-il à bout de patience

- Pour te sauver ! S'écria-t-elle »

Elle ne voulait pas dire ça, elle ne voulait pas crier nous plus. Un léger silence s'installa, Elena espérait que Jenna ne l'ai pas entendu hurlé.

« Enfin, pour sauver Stefan, Bonnie, Jérémy, Jenna, toi, tout le monde ! Reprit-elle doucement

- Et qui te dit qu'ils ont besoin d'être sauver ?

- Damon, ne fait pas l'imbécile. Klaus l'a dit !

- Et tu crois tout ce que dis Klaus ?

- Oui, quand c'est un des vampires les plus anciens de tout les temps et qu'il menace mon entourage, alors oui je le crois, s'énerva Elena.

- Elena, il y a forcément un autre moyen, tu ne peux pas mourir, dit-il en lui prenant les mains »

Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains liées mais ne les enleva pas.

« Je suis désolée Damon, mais... c'est comme ça.

- Pourquoi n'essayes-tu même pas de te battre ? Ragea-t-il

- Parce que ça ne servirai à rien, dit-elle en retirant ses mains des siennes. »

Il la regarda tristement, ce regard ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le visage ironique et impassible de Damon reprenne place. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux en frissonnant.

« Bonne nuit Elena, murmura-t-il tendrement

- Bon.. Bonne nuit, bégaya-t-elle »

Quand elle rouvrit complètement les yeux, il avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Bon et voilàààà ! C'est un petit premier chapitre, mais bon.<p>

J'attend vos réactions.

A bientôt !

_Kerta Angita_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola Hola ! Me revoila avec un... long chapitre, enfin pour moi il est long, très long ! 3 657 mots ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce site compte les mots (et non pas les morts, bref!) : C'est HALLUCINANT ! _

_**Amy** : Contente que le début te plaise, oui pas d'inconnue dans le chapitre précédent et, je te le dis direct : pas dans celui-ci non plus. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Concernant le Delena, c'est assez compliqué, vu que pour moi Damon et Elena ont une relation compliqué. Pour que Damon puisse avancer en bonne compagnie (je reprend tes mots ;), il faut qu'il y ait quelques étapes. Parce que... enfin, je vais pas te dire toutes mes idées pour la suite de l'histoire, non plus ! Mais je pense que cette histoire, si tu t'accroches, pourra te plaire. Il risque d'avoir des choses que tu aimeras et certaines que tu n'aimeras pas. Mais j'espère que cette histoire te plaira. Car je ne peux pas directement mettre toutes mes idées, il faut que je... tâte le terrain avant, puis le prépare. Merci beaucoup pour ta Review!_

_**Lucie** : Merci, tu as mis la première Review sur cette fiction, j'espère que tu me suivras ! _

_Alors... Ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. On va dire que j'aurais peut être pas du regarder des Disney(s) avant. Mais tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait ! _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Le week-end venait enfin d'arriver et c'était un soulagement pour tout les élèves du lycée de Mystic Fall. Cette semaine avait été une semaine de folie et sûrement encore plus pour Elena qui n'arrêtait pas de faire face à de nombreux problèmes surnaturels.

Après avoir avertie Jenna, elle était partie en direction du manoir des Salvatore. Elle avait envi de se retrouver avec Stefan, de se sentir en sécurité. Elle gara sa voiture et sortit. À peine eut-elle le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit sur... Damon. Tant pis, elle y avait une chance sur deux. Il l'a salua et l'invita à entrer.

« Salut Damon

- Désolé de te décevoir très chère, mais Stefan est allé faire des galipettes avec les lapins, l'informa Damon en allant se servir un verre de bourbon pendant qu'elle refermait la porte. Je ne t'en propose pas, je suppose, lança-t-il en désignant sa bouteille d'alcool.

- Non merci »

Elle lui sourit et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

« Dit, tu devineras jamais, hier j'ai regardé une émission et il y avait un petit gars qui n'avait ni bras, ni pied ! Hallucinant nan ? Demanda Damon sur le ton de la conversation. Et c'était une pauvre vieille qui s'occupait de lui, elle devait tout lui faire, raser, manger, peut être qu'elle l'aidait pour se...

- Stop Damon ça suffit ! L'interrompit Elena

- Quoi ? A quoi es ce que tu penses encore... Oh... j'ai deviné, petite perverse va ! lança Damon rieur et moqueur. »

Ils explosèrent de rire et Damon s'assit à coté de la jeune fille.

« Damon, comment peux-tu rire de personnes handicapées ? Demanda Elena, à moitié outrée

- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec le fait que l'on peut rire de tout ?

- Tu penses vraiment que l'on peut rire d'_absolument_ tout ? l'interrogea-t-elle

- Je pense, oui... répondit-il, méditatif

- Hum... Tu as peut être raison, dit-elle en souriant »

Ils continuèrent de discuter, de rire à un point qu'ils s'entendirent même pas Stefan rentrer. Elle aimait ces moments qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Damon. C'était vraiment agréable.

« Salut, lança son petit ami en s'avançant dans le séjour.

- Hey Stefan ! répondit faussement enjoué Damon en se levant »

Elena se leva et embrassa son amoureux.

« Hum... Je vois que je suis de trop, conclu le vampire brun en s'éclipsant. Bonne soirée les enfants »

Stefan prit la main de sa petite amie et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Elena regardait son vampire/petit-ami et se demandait comment elle en était arrivé ici. Elle se retourna et observa la pièce, elle venait ici tellement souvent, c'était rempli de nostalgie, que de vieux objets. C'est ici qu'elle avait trouvé la photo de Katherine, son double. Elle avait ressenti un tel choc, elle s'était sentie tellement utilisée par Stefan. Maintenant de l'eau était passé sous les pont mais elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il était avec elle parce qu'elle lui ressemblait. Ensuite, elle était partie, avait eut cet accident et, s'était retrouvée, par on se sait quel moyen, en voyage avec Damon. Damon... Lors de ce voyage, elle avait découvert une tout autre facette de ce personnage. Il avait été un Damon drôle, gentil, attentionné, certes un peu pervers, mais c'était lui. On l'aimait pour ce qu'il était ou alors on ne l'aimait pas. Et Elena l'appréciait. Elle se surprit à sourire bêtement en pensant à lui et ses plaisanteries toutes aussi douteuses les unes que les autres.

Une main la tira de ses pensées et elle se retrouva dans les bras de Stefan, elle était merveilleusement bien. Ils s'allongèrent et elle se lova contre lui, dix minutes plus tard : elle s'était endormie.

_[...]_

Elle entendait des rires mais refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, elle roula dans le lit et s'enveloppa dans la couette. Elle était tellement bien, mais bien vite elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait trop de place. Stefan n'était pas là. Elle poussa un grognement et s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Tout en se réveillant, sa main rencontra un petit bout de papier. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage quand elle reconnu l'écriture de Stefan.

_« Elena, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien. Je suis allé chasser mais je dois voir Caroline au Grill à 13h. Rejoins-nous si tu veux. Je t'aime. Stefan. »_

Elle s'étira et sortit à contre-cœur du lit. Elle descendit les escaliers à reculons, ne rêvant que de se recoucher. Elle se pensait requinquer, mais elle avait tout faux. Elle était encore plus épuisée que la veille. En descendant, elle comprit d'où venait les rires qu'elle avait entendu : Damon et une fille, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, se cajolaient dans le canapé, à moitié nu. La fille était à moitié allongée sur Damon. Quant à lui, il s'amusait à lui embrasser le cou, déclenchant les rires et gémissements de sa partenaire. Elena écarquilla les yeux.

« Il n'a pas de pudeur lui ou quoi ? Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même »

Mais le murmure n'avait pas échappé au vampire qui leva les yeux vers elle, s'étant subitement rendu compte de sa présence. Elena pesta intérieurement contre la fichue ouïe vampirique. Elle était partagée en deux partie, une était morte de honte et l'autre très en colère, sans aucune raison apparente d'ailleurs, se fit-elle remarquer. Elle mis cela sur le compte sur la fatigue, à cause de qui, elle devenait très susceptible. Elle continua son chemin vers la cuisine, ignorant le couple dans le séjour. Elle s'installa sur une des chaises et s'affala sur la table, devant sa tasse qu'elle pensait _« élixir miracle »_ contre le sommeil : le café !

C'est la tête toujours sur la table, nichée dans ses bras, qu'elle entendit des pas se diriger vers la cuisine, suivit d'un rire féminin. Toujours ce même rire, ce satané rire. Il l'agaçait au plus au point. Elena n'était pas de nature méchante, ni mauvaise, mais elle rêvait de fermer le clapet de cette môme et ainsi de faire stopper ce bruit des plus aiguë et horripilant. La porte du réfrigérateur s'ouvrit et elle releva doucement la tête et la posa sur le côté pour observer un peu la scène : Damon versait, on ne sait quoi, dans un verre, ne prêtant aucune attention à Elena, pendant que sa copine se tortillait au bord de la table en souriant niaisement. Elena retint un soupire irrité. La môme commença à parler et Elena serra les dents, quel son courrouçant :

« Damon chéri, dis, es-ce que tu pourrais... »

Damon la fit taire d'un geste de la main et lui envoya un regard sévère. Soudain, Elena eut de la peine pour la fille. Elle était utilisée par Damon, manipulée, malmenée. Comment pouvait-il faire ça?

« Excuse-moi, qu'est que tu voulais, mon petit chat ? Demanda Damon de sa douce voix, celle qu'il utilisait pour se faire pardonner

- Je... commença-t-elle en ronronnant, Je voulais savoir qui c'était la pauvre nana, là, finit-elle en penchant sa tête vers Elena »

Damon rit à la remarque de la jeune fille et vint se placer derrière elle en la serrant contre lui. Il lui glissa dans l'oreille que la fille n'était personne. D'un seul coup, Elena n'eut plus du tout de peine pour cette fille, elle n'avait pas l'air si malmenée et soumise que ça. Elle hésita quelques secondes à leurs balancer son élixir miracle à la figure, et l'envie fut encore plus ragoûtante lorsqu'elle croisa enfin le regard de Damon. Elle fulminait et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il lui lança un sourire de môme effronté, et insolent.

« Mais elle est chez toi, ajouta la gamine

- Hum... Elle doit être perdue, mon frère a du la ramasser sur la route, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules »

Elena eut une moue choquée. S'en était trop, pour qui se prenait-il ? Il venait chez elle le soir, lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas mourir, la veille encore ils riaient ensemble et ensuite, alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé, il s'amusait à la traiter comme... comme.. une pauvre fille... de joie. Elle balança sa tasse de toutes ses forces sur Damon, mais le petit récipient ne l'atteignit jamais, il s'écrasa contre le mur et se brisa en milles morceaux, le liquide gicla de partout, allant même jusqu'à éclabousser Elena. Quant à Damon et sa môme, ils avaient disparu.

Elle observa les dégâts qu'elle avait causé : le mur orangé était devenu marron ; des morceaux du marc de café restaient collés dessus ; le sol était jonché de morceaux de la tasse ; la boisson s'étalait de partout dans la pièce et l'odeur du café était partout. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en la secouant. Jamais, avant, elle n'aurait réagit aussi excessivement. La fatigue avait un effet dévastateur sur elle. Elle s'emportait pour un... « rien » -si l'on considère que se faire traiter de fille public n'est rien-. Elle se leva et entreprit de nettoyer la casse. Simple petite question : Où était la serpillière ? Le plus simple aurait été de demandé à la personne qui habitait ici, mais elle avait plusieurs raisons qui l'en dissuadait. Premièrement, elle doutait qu'il n'est déjà un jour touché à une serpillière, balai ou tout autre outil de nettoyage, et deuxièmement, elle n'avait aucune envi de lui parler et encore moins de lui demander quelque chose. Elle se débrouilla donc toute seule.

Après avoir nettoyée du mieux qu'elle pouvait la cuisine, elle remonta dans la chambre de Stefan. Son haut était fichu, aspergé de café. Dans le placard de son petit ami, elle trouva un top qu'elle avait oublié. Au départ, elle ne comptait pas rejoindre Stefan et Caroline au Grill, mais maintenant il était quasiment hors de question qu'elle reste ici. Car rester ici revenait à dire rester dans la même pièce, voir même maison que Damon, et même si elle savait qu'elle réagissait comme une gamine, elle refusait de se retrouver avec lui. Déterminée, elle sortit dehors mais il n'y avait aucune voiture devant la Pension. Stefan avait du partir avec la sienne et... celle de Damon. Et bah celle de Damon n'était pas là et on se fichait d'où elle pouvait être. Elle n'aurait pas hésiter à lui piquer ses clés et partir en douce avec sa voiture, encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle eut été ici. Elle ré-rentra résignée à l'intérieur quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit : Appeler Stefan. Maisouibiensur ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle monta quatre-à-quatre les marches de l'escalier et sauta sur le lit en attrapant son téléphone. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que celui-ci n'avait plus de batterie et refusait de s'allumer. Elle hurla de frustration et enfouie sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Quel merde ! Maugréa-t-elle »

L'idée de rentrer chez elle à pied lui traversa l'esprit mais lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle changea vite d'avis. Le vent soufflait fort et il commençait à pleuvoir des cordes. Pourtant, 5 minutes auparavant, elle était encore dehors mais elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il faisait aussi froid.

Donc, pour conclure, elle était coincée ici pour une bonne partie de la journée... et il n'était que 9h. La journée s'annonçait longue... très longue, surtout si elle devait subir les sautes d'humeur de Damon. En parlant de Damon, Elena n'avait absolument rien compris ce matin, elle n'avait pas chercher à comprendre, ni à réfléchir. Les paroles de Damon, même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'avouer, l'avaient blessée. Et elle lui avait jeté sa tasse à la figure. Il avait fait comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si elle n'était rien, mais ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner : elle n'était rien pour lui, ou juste le reflet de Katherine, chose qui n'était peut être pas mieux. Elena soupira. Katherine... elle avait tellement meurtri Stefan, mais aussi Damon. Pendant 150 ans, il l'a cherché, il a tout fait pour essayer de la sauver, il l'a aimé, il ne l'a pas oublié. Pourtant, Katherine n'était pas en danger, elle allait très bien et savait très bien aussi où se trouvait Damon mais elle n'a pas cherché à le retrouver. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais lui l'aimait et continu encore de l'aimer. On n'efface pas 150 ans comme ça, 150 ans basés sur des mensonges. Il devait détester Elena, il la voyait tout les jours, elle, le reflet de celle qu'il aimait. C'est comme si, involontairement, elle venait le narguer en se montrant. Il ne la voyait pas elle, il voyait Katherine. Et il l'a voyait amoureuse de Stefan, embrassant Stefan... et, comme aujourd'hui, il l'a voyait entrain de lui jeter sa tasse à la figure. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait l'aider mais lui, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Damon était quelqu'un d'entier, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, il ne ressentait pas les choses à moitié. C'était tout ou rien. Elle ne savait jamais comment réagir avec lui, comment être. C'était un animal sauvage et il était très malin, trop malin même.

_S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement,  
>Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant ! <em>

Elle eut envie d'aller le voir, de lui parler mais elle se souvint d'une chose : sa môme. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas les « interrompre ». De toute manière, il ne l'aurait pas écouté.

_Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant,  
>C'est de l'histoire ancienne,<br>Je jette, j'enchaîne ! _

Déterminée à tuer le temps devant la télé, Elena descendit les escaliers. Elle remarqua une commode sous la télé, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit de nombreuses cassettes. Elle se mit à rire comme une gamine et fouina. Elle tomba sur une pile de Disney. Elle en prit un au hasard : Hercule. Elle l'inséra dans le lecteur et s'emmitoufla dans une couette sur le canapé. Elle se cala confortablement dans celui-ci et remonta lentement en enfance.

_Qui crois-tu donc tromper,  
>Ton coeur en feu est amoureux.<br>N'essaies pas de cacher,  
>La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux.<br>Pourquoi donc le nier,  
>Il t'a envoûté, il t'a ensorcelé !<em>

Son passage préféré arriva, elle se leva virevoltant avec sa cape, chantant en cœur avec Megara et les Muses.

« _**Non, non, jamais je ne le dirai ! Non, non !** »_

_Ton coeur soupire,  
>Pourquoi mentir ? Oh, oh !<em>

Elle tournoya dans la pièce.

_«** C'est trop banal d'être Sentimentale...** »_

Elle frôla du doigt le meuble en vieux bois, un léger sourire au lèvres pendant qu'elle s'imaginait être Megara se rendant compte qu'elle était follement amoureuse d'Hercule.

_« **J'avais pourtant appris la leçon,**  
><strong>Mon coeur connaissait la chanson.<strong>  
><strong>Mais tout vacille, accroche-toi ma fille !<strong>  
><strong>T'as l'coeur trop fragile,<strong>  
><strong>Évite les idylles !<strong> »_

_Pourquoi nier, c'est dément,  
>Le tourment de tes sentiments ?<br>Remballes ton compliment,  
>Quand tu mens c'est passionnément !<br>Tu l'aimes, et c'est normal,  
>La passion t'emballe,<br>Et çà fait très, très, très, très mal ! _

Elle s'énerva et envoya sa couette voler dans le salon

_ « **Non, non, Jamais je n'avouerai ! Non, non !** »_

_Même si tu nies,  
>Tu souris car tu l'aimes. <em>

Elle se boucha les oreilles avec les mains, et ferma obstinément les yeux.

_« **Laissez tomber, je n'suis pas amoureuse !** »_

_Lis sur nos lèvres,  
>Tu t'enfièvre, car tu l'aimes ! <em>

_« **Jamais, jamais je n'vous dirai...** »_

_Jamais, jamais, non ! _

Elle s'approcha du buffet où trônait un vase, elle prit une fleur.

_« **Jamais, jamais, je n'oserai !** »_

_C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes !  
><em>

Elle se laissa retomber, vidée par sa lutte, sur le canapé et caressa sa fleur du bout des doigts, le souffla court, elle finit la chanson en murmurant.

_« **Oh, Oserai-je un jour t'avouer comme je t'aime ?** »_

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle entendit quelqu'un applaudir et rouge de honte elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Damon qui la toisait étrangement, avec non, son petit sourire en coin moqueur et ironique, mais un tout autre sourire. Elle détourna les yeux de lui, elle avait oublié qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Elle se sentit prise sur le faite, entrain d'avoir des pensées qu'elle n'aurait pas du avoir.

« Damon... commença-t-elle la gorge noué

- Oui ?

- Qu'est que tu fiches ici ? Finit-elle par lâcher acerbe »

Il parut étonné par le ton qu'elle avait pris, elle était tout aussi étonnée que lui.

« Je... Je t'ai entendu, je suis descendu, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Hercule, ni que tu avais l'âme d'une Megara.

- Faut croire que tu ne connais pas grand chose de moi.

- Elena, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas, c'est pas le moment

- Attend, tu me demandes de ne pas commencer ? Tu te fiches de moi là, Damon ? Non parce que sinon, j'ai du rater quelque chose, dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais... c'est pas toi qui a commencer ce matin en m'insultant de je-sais-pas-quoi ? Oh mais si ! Tu avais oublié ? Mais figure toi, que moi j'ai pas oublié, et je risque pas de l'oublier. Merde Damon tu le fais exprès ? J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour que je te haïssent ! »

Elle s'arrêta voyant que Damon ne répondait rien, pendant sa tirade elle s'était levée et rapproché de lui, pointant un doigt sur son torse. Elle le fixait en essayant d'y mettre toute sa teigne.

« Ce qui est sur, c'est que toi tu risques pas de devenir un Héros, tu restera un Zéro. Tu n'es pas Hercule, et je ne suis pas Megara. »

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, leur proximité devenait gênante.

« Tu ne devrais pas rejoindre Stefan ? Dit-il abrupt »

Elle le regardait fixement et ne répondait rien. Elle se sentit stupide, pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Elle pouvait très bien dire qu'elle n'avait pas de voiture, mais elle n'avait pas à se justifier. Qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envi, mais ça ne le regardait pas. Pour seule réponse, elle se contenta de demander sur le même ton que lui :

« Et toi, tu n'es pas avec ta copine ? »

Il arqua les sourcils l'air perdu. Blasée, Elena lui fit un geste vague.

« Laisse tomber, j'avais oublié que tu en changeais comme de chemise »

Damon serra les dents.

« Tu te sens bien aujourd'hui Elena ? J'ai la vague impression que tu te rebelles, se moqua-t-il »

Elena grogna, mais bien vite elle se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement stupide, on aurait dit un petit chien. Ce que Damon ne se gêna pas de faire remarquer avec un joli « Tu grognes comme Stefan ». Il lui lança un sourire éclatant et disparu à l'étage, non sans avoir ajouter un « N'invite pas à rentrer de vilains vampires à la maison, je risque d'être occupé pour les 2 prochaines heures à venir ». Son rire se perdit dans les escaliers et une porte claqua.

Elle lâcha un juron et descendit avec le moins de bruit possible à la cave. Elle arriva devant la « cellule » où le corps inerte de Elijah était allongé. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et s'approcha du corps. Elle pris la dague des deux mains et l'enleva d'un seul coup, elle trébucha sur un bout de bois et se cogna contre le mur. En se frottant la tête, elle s'installa et attendit le réveil du vampire.

* * *

><p><em>Voili Voilou ! <em>

_Alooooooors ? Vos impressions ? Et oui, nous finissons avec une FORTE RESSEMBLANCE (pour pas dire la même scène) que dans la série. Mais j'étais obligé parce que sinon... Et bah Elijah ne se réveillerait pas et il ne se passerai pas ce que je veux qu'il se passe. Vous me suivez ? Oui ? Génial !_

_Ah, j'allais oublier : pour ceux qui voudrait entendre la chanson qu'Elena chante. Tapez **Hercule - Sentimental.**_

_Enfin j'espère que l'ensemble vous a plutôt plu... _

_J'attend impatiemment vos réactions ! _

_Vos Reviews me motivent pour écrire, parce que savoir qu'on écrit mais qu'on n'ait pas lu... C'est pas le truc le plus encourageant que je connaisse. En tout cas : Merci de m'avoir lue._

_ M'enfin ! Bon Dimanche _

_Bye Bye_

_Kerta Angita_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bijour, Bijour ! Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser là parce que... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. J'espère juste que le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long. _

_**Mel **: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^_

_Bon voilà. Bonne Lecture ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Il eut un grondement sourd. Tout se passait tellement vite, il bougeait tellement vite. Il avait l'air perdu. Un chuintement sortit de sa gorge, il se débattait avec la porte, il finit par la démolir et rencontra de plein fouet le mur d'en face. Il respirait difficilement, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il continua sa folle course dans les escaliers, s'appuyant quelques secondes contre les murs, comme pour reprendre un peu de force. Il souffrait, il asphyxiait, enfin c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Il disparut en quelques secondes de la vision de la pauvre humaine. C'est à cette instant qu'Elena se demanda si ressusciter Elijah était la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu...

Une petite voix dans sa tête hurlait_ « Tu te feras des reproches plus tard ! En attend : Retrouves-le ! »_. Elena s'élança dans les escaliers et priait intérieurement pour que Damon ne montre pas le bout de son nez. Elle retrouva vite Elijah, il était dehors, au seuil de la porte et reprenait son souffle. Elle fit de même et s'appuya de l'autre coté, à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est que...commença-t-elle

- Je... n'ai pas été invité, la coupa-t-il »

« Oh » fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire. Il hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Se contenta-t-il de dire en se désignant »

Elle toussa un coup pour se donner contenance. Elijah était un homme très... impressionnant. Non pas par son physique mais par sa prestance, son charisme. Il dégageait quelque chose de fort, et c'est un homme qui avait vécu il y a bien longtemps.

« Tout d'abord, je suis désolée que mes amis vous aient tué à... deux reprises. Et, je suis aussi désolée de vous avoir tué, enfin essayer. »

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle continua :

« Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Et j'aimerai que nous reprenions notre marché.

- J'ai bien l'impression que ceci ne va pas être possible, dit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi ? Je viens de vous ranimer, bredouilla-t-elle

- Après m'avoir tué. Elena, tu m'as trahi.

- Vous aussi, répliqua-t-elle. Vous, le Dr. Martins et Luka, vous contiez me tuer, et sûrement tuer mes proches. »

Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes et la tension dans ses se retomba. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

« J'avais mes raisons, mais, tu as raison. Les faits sont là. Dans ce cas, je pense que nous sommes à égalité ? »

Il n'avait apparemment pas très envi de s'éterniser sur le sujet. Il fallait qu'Elena en profite.

« Je crois que oui. Mais, es ce que je peux avoir confiance en vous ?

- Et es-ce-que je peux avoir confiance en toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en échange. »

Elle lui sourit et l'invita à entrer.

« Je vais vous chercher une poche de sang, mais pas de bruit, dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers le plafond en mimant « Damon » sur les lèvres. Ensuite, nous irons discuter autre part. »

Il acquiesça et elle partit en direction de la cave. Deux minutes plus tard, elle remonta avec un sac remplis de poches de sangs, elle en donna une à Elijah et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils sortirent en silence du manoir, la pluie leurs tomba dessus aussitôt et Elijah attrapa le bras d'Elena. Elle sursauta.

« Qu'est...

- Chut ! Lui intima-t-il »

Elle se tut et attendit, tremblante, mouillée, sauf qu'il ne se passait rien, strictement rien. Les minutes passaient et Elijah restait là, immobile, Elena se demanda s'il était possible qu'il vienne de mourir, encore. Après tout... Non, cette idée était stupide, il se tenait debout à coté d'elle mais il ne bougeait pas. Depuis quand quelqu'un qui ne bouge pas est censé être mort ?

« Elijah, si on ne part pas _tout de suite_, Damon va arriver... prévint-t-elle. »

_« Et je vais tomber malade aussi »_ pensa-t-elle. Il parut se « réveiller » et demanda l'autorisation à Elena de la porter, elle accepta.

* * *

><p>Ce qui est sur, c'est que jamais Elena n'avait soupçonné Elijah d'être le frère de Klaus et pourtant... pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elijah, l'homme à qui elle venait de demander de l'aider s'avérait être le frère de l'homme qui voulait la tuer. Si ça c'est pas une situation tordu. Peut être y avait-il une caméra cachée quelque part pour une émission de télé... dirigé par des vampires, sûrement. Mais non et Elijah continuait son histoire.<p>

_« Alors comme ça, Katherine, même en étant humaine, avait déjà semée la zizanie dans les cœurs de deux __frères »_ remarqua Elena. Elle allait finir par croire que tout le monde connaissait Katherine de prés ou de loin. Elijah avait, lui aussi, aimé Katherine (d'ailleurs, elle allait aussi finir par croire que tout le monde avait aimé Katherine) et d'après ce qu'il lui disait, il avait trouvé une solution pour qu'elle survive au sacrifice, mais elle avait préféré fuir et se transformer. La nuit commençait à tomber et Elena lui fit part de son souhait de rentrer.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir et Elena se dépêcha de rentrer, elle venait à peine de sécher. Mais elle s'arrêta en plein chemin, Elijah restait en retrait.

« Elijah, je veux que vous rentriez. Il faut que l'on parle avec Stefan et Damon, lui dit-elle

- Désolé Elena, mais je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée. Je repasserai demain. Au revoir »

Puis il disparu. Elle passa seule le seuil de la porte. Stefan ayant entendu la voix d'Elena, arriva comme une fusée dans l'entrée.

« Elena ! Mais où étais-tu ? Damon m'a dit que tu avais disparu, on t'a cherché partout ! Et pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ton téléphone ? »

Damon arriva derrière son frère et secoua le téléphone de la jeune fille.

« Tu l'as oublié ? En partant précipitamment ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement »

Elena avait deux choix : dire la vérité et risquer de faire rater sa seule chance ou leur mentir et les protéger en se débrouillant toute seule. Elle hésita, elle allait devoir mentir à Stefan, chose qu'elle détestait. Mais après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause ?

« Oui, j'ai eu envi de me balader un peu, j'ai pas penser à prendre mon téléphone. J'oublie pleins de choses en ce moment, dit-elle en riant »

Les garçons eurent l'air septique mais Stefan se contenta de sa réponse. Quant à Damon, il la sonda du regard silencieusement et s'évapora la seconde suivante. Elena soupira et demanda à Stefan de la raccompagner chez elle.

_[…]_

Ce matin là, Elena se leva tôt, très tôt. Elijah lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait mais il n'avait pas préciser quand. Et vu qu'elle avait été la première à se lever, elle s'était mise dans la préparation d'un gâteau. Elle ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec le peu de famille qui lui restait. Jenna, Jeremy, elle ne faisait que les entrevoir, les croiser, alors qu'elle devrait profiter d'eux pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Alors, bien sur qu'un gâteau ne changerait rien, mais elle avait envi de faire quelque chose pour eux.

Elle venait de sortir le gâteau du four quand Jenna descendit les escaliers, les yeux encore pleins de fatigue, et les cheveux en bataille.

« Salut, bien dormi ? lança Elena gaiement

- Aourf, oui, répondit sa tante en rougissant et s'installant à table. Tu m'as entendu, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, gênée

- Entendu ? Qu'est que j'aurai du entendre ? S'intéressa la jeune fille »

Jenna n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'un Alaric, tout aussi réveillé que sa tante, descendit à son tour les escaliers. Elena sourit à Alaric, et lança un regard remplis de sous-entendus à sa tante. Peu de temps après, Jeremy descendit à son tour et tout le monde s'installa.

« Quelqu'un veut du gâteau ? Proposa Elena »

* * *

><p>Un numéro inconnu apparut sur l'écran de son téléphone. Après s'être posé l'éternel question du « Je réponds ? Je réponds pas ? », elle décrocha.<p>

« Allô ? Hasarda-t-elle

- Elena ? C'est Elijah. Je suis dehors, je t'attend. »

Puis il raccrocha. Elle informa tout le monde qu'elle allait faire un tour et sûrement passer chez Stefan, et sortit de la maison. Comme prévu Elijah l'attendait.

« Elijah, il faut que je vous parle, annonça-t-elle.

- Bien sur. Pourrions-nous aller dans un endroit un peu moins... voyant ? »

Elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser, après tout. Elle accepta. Quand ils furent arrivé, elle commença à parler :

« Il faut que nous parlions à Stefan et Damon, je ne peux pas faire ça dans leur dos, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, mais par contre, j'ai pris une petite liberté concernant notre accord.

- Quel genre de liberté ? Demanda Elena dubitative.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide pour le sacrifice ? A protéger vos proches et si possible à survivre au sacrifice ?

- Oui, s'empressa-t-elle, mais qu'avez vous fait ?

- Moi ? J'ai juste appelé une amie, confia-t-il »

Elena fut confuse. Il avait appelé une amie... D'accord, mais ça ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Cette « amie » allait-elle l'aider ? Pouvait-elle la sauver ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelé avant ? Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses.

« Oui, mais, peut-elle nous aider ? Interrogea la jeune fille

- Oh ça, c'est à voir en temps et en heure, répondit-il l'air ailleurs. Je te ramène, Elena ? Proposa-t-il

- ... Euh... Oui mais... enfin non. Il faut que nous allions parler à Damon et Stefan, lui rappela-t-elle.

- D'accord, si tu y tiens. »

Ils partirent donc en direction du manoir des Salvatore. Elena avait une appréhension, qui était justifié : Elle allait devoir expliquer à Damon et Stefan qu'elle avait ranimer Elijah, qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aider et que maintenant, ils allaient devoir coopérer. Alors oui, son appréhension était largement justifié. Elle entra dans le manoir suivit d'Elijah, elle enleva son manteau et s'avança dans la pièce.

« Stefan ? Damon ? Hésita-t-elle. Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse. Peut être étaient-ils sortis mais...

« Elena, court ! S'écria Stefan »

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Damon s'était jeté sur Elijah et Stefan venait de partir chercher la dague. Ils... Ils voulaient qu'elle tue Elijah, car seul un humain peut tuer un Original sans mourir par la suite. Damon fut projeté à l'autre extrémité de la pièce par un Elijah très énervé. Stefan remonta en courant, toutes canines dehors et Damon se relevait et allait repartir à l'attaque.

« STOP ! S'égosilla Elena. Arrêtez ! Elijah est là pour nous aider ! »

Ses paroles figèrent les deux garçons sur place. Damon riait jaune et Stefan était abasourdit. Elena s'approcha doucement d'eux.

« Je.. J'ai ranimer Elijah. Nous avons longuement parlé. Il peut peut être me sauver, peut être que je pourrais survivre au sacrifice. Il peut nous aider, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle en vrillant son regard dans celui de Stefan qui hocha lentement la tête puis dans celui de Damon qui lui éclata de rire. »

La tension s'apaisa pour presque tout le monde (oui presque parce que nous savons bien que Damon fait souvent l'exception) et ils purent discuter en personnes « civilisés ». Caroline était arrivé peu de temps après pour parler avec Stefan de problèmes de « Bébé Vampire » mais la conversation était remise à plus tard, elle resta néanmoins. Elle n'était pas rassurée par la présence Elijah, mais ne parle pas. Stefan, comme s'en doutait Elena, comprit, accepta, et alla même jusqu'à faire des excuses à Elijah pour l'avoir tuer alors que ce dernier n'avait rien demander. Bien sur, ce ne fut pas le cas de Damon qui se contentait de jeter de mauvais regard à Elijah.

« C'est des conneries ça, commença-t-il. Tu t'es faites berner Elena, il te tuera à la première occasion. Comme tu peux être naïve. Moi, je ne lui fait pas confiance à cet abruti, ni à sa petite copine qu'il a appelé et qui va rappliquer. C'est des ennuis en plus, Elena, on n'en avait pas besoin, trancha-t-il.

- Damon ! Tu n'en sais rien, Elijah veut nous aider et je suppose que la fille qu'il a appelé est d'accord sur ce point aussi, sinon elle ne viendrai pas.

- On peut peut être savoir qui c'est, au moins, non ? Railla-t-il »

Elena se tourna vers Elijah en attendant une réponse mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire.

« Vous le saurez assez rapidement, elle arrive. »

En effet quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Malgré tout, Elena se raidit instinctivement et lança un regard emplis de détresse à Stefan. Vous savez ce genre de regard qui veut dire « On fait quoi maintenant ? ». Vu que personne ne bougeait, Damon soupira bruyamment.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, c'est moi qui me tape la nouvelle. Sympa l'esprit de famille, lança-t-il en envoyant un regard accusateur dans la direction de Stefan. Normalement, c'est toi qui t'en occupe, parce que c'est toi qui joue au lèche botte devant la momie depuis tout à l'heure.»

Derrière la porte, les coups reprirent.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. J'arriiiiiive, claironna Damon. »

* * *

><p><em>Bon et bah... Il me semble que c'est tout x) <em>

_Petit chapitre comme je vous le disais, mais bon chapitre qui ne me plait pas tant que ça, j'ai eu un peu de mal pour l'écrire._

_Mais bon, en attendant le prochain chapitre, j'attends vos réactions ^^_

_Bye Bye_

_Kerta Angita_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon, aucune review pour le chapitre précédent. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu déçu. J'ai même beaucoup hésiter à poster ce chapitre mais il est quand même là. Alors j'espère avoir plus de chance sur ce chapitre, j'entends par plus de chances, plus de reviews ; ) _

_M'enfin, si mon chapitre est lu (chose que je te doute aussi...). Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille qui faisait demi-tour, elle se retourna.

« Bonjour, sourit-elle »

Mais Damon se contenta de la fixer sans rien répondre. Devant le mutisme du jeune homme, elle s'approcha de la porte et lança au hasard :

« Wouhou ? Il y a quelqu'un... d'autre? »

Elle recula et observa Damon. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Pourquoi la fixait-il comme ça ? Il ne pouvait pas dire bonjour, comme toute personne normale ? Non ? C'était trop difficile. Elle vit 2 filles et 1 garçon arriver. Elijah était resté dans le salon.

« Bonjour, répétât-t-elle »

Cette fois ci, ils furent plus nombreux à lui répondre, mais elle voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ils avaient comme une retenue. Ils avaient l'air tout aussi au courant qu'elle.

« Euh... On m'a appelé pour venir ici, commença-t-elle, Elijah est là ?

- Oui, répondit Damon qui venait enfin d'ouvrir la bouche »

En effet, Elijah entra dans la pièce, le sourire de la jeune se fana et elle lui fit de gros yeux, et elle commença sur un ton emplis de reproches :

« Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Damon sur le pas de la porte et toute la petite troupe dans la maison. Parce que, je suis quasiment sur que c'est pas exactement ce que tu m'as dis au téléphone.

-Oui, je sais, mais si je te l'avais dis, tu ne seras pas venu.

-Et comment tu peux le savoir ? »

Elena regardait Elijah et la jeune fille. Ils se parlaient comme s'ils se connaissait depuis des années. Elle osa un regard vers Stefan qui haussa les épaules et continua de les écouter, en silence.

« Je te connais, répondit simplement l'Original.

- Tu ne me connais absolument pas Elijah, arrête. Tu m'as dis que tu avais besoin d'aide, tu aurais peut être pu m'expliquer, tu...

- Mais on n'a pas besoin d'aide, on s'en sors très bien ! assura Vampire Barbie, comme l'appelait Damon. »

Il y eut un grand silence, tout le monde se tourna vers Caroline. Elena et Stefan avaient des yeux comme des soucoupes. La jeune fille à la porte haussa un sourcil et regarda Damon qui lui souriait avec effronterie.

« Autrement dit, on ne veut pas de toi, va-t-en ! traduisit ce dernier »

_Bon d'accord, dans quoi es-ce que je suis tombée ? Se demanda-t-elle._ Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se démonter, après tout, la situation était plutôt amusante ?

« Oh, vous savez à quoi tout ceci me fait penser ? Demanda la fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en prenant un air nonchalant.»

Il y eut un petit moment de silence et une remarque de Damon, du genre « Non et ça ne nous intéresse pas tant que ça » où elle avait explosé de rire.

« Nanny Mc fee ! Piailla-t-elle

- Nanny Mc fee ? S'étonna Stefan en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui, vous savez la sorcière-nounou avec les verrues, dit-elle en gesticulant, montrant les parties du visage normalement atteintes par le microbe

- Ah oui ! S'exclama Damon. C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles, j'avais pas bien vu, finit-il un brin moqueur

- Oui je sais, on me fait souvent la remarque, répondit-elle, au taquet. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je suis votre « Nanny Mc Fee », finit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait convaincant

- Elijah, tu ne disais pas qu'elle était là pour aider, fit remarquer Damon avec reproche. Elena, ne la laisse pas entrer »

Il s'approcha de la porte et parla à la jeune inconnue :

« Écoutez mademoiselle, le casting est complet et vous ne faites pas l'affaire. Au revoir ! »

Il ferma la porte mais quelque chose la bloqua : un pied. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se dirigèrent vers Elijah. D'ailleurs, tout les regards se dirigèrent vers Elijah. Le pied poussa légèrement la porte, juste assez pour que la jeune fille dehors reste visible au yeux de ceux à l'intérieur. Elle semblait amusée par la naïveté du jeune homme à la prendre pour n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle.

« Vous n'avez pas compris, commença-t-elle. Je suis votre Nanny Mc Fee, dans le sens que, tant qu'on ne veut pas de moi mais que l'on a besoin de moi, je reste. Mais le jour où l'on veut de moi mais que l'on a plus besoin de moi, je pars. »

Elle laissa un léger silence peser, permettant au petit groupe d'estimer si la laisser entrer était, ou non, une bonne idée.

« Alors... Elena ? C'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Puis-je entrer ? Finit-elle par demander en regardant la jeune fille avec un sourire naturel

- À ce que j'ai pu voir, tu n'as pas besoin d'invitation. Tu es entrée ! S'exclama Damon

- Oui, dit-elle harassée. Mais si Elena ne veut pas me laisser entrer, je n'entre pas. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une façon naturelle, en haussant les épaules, la chose étant tout à fait évidente à ses yeux.

« Non mais..., commença Damon en s'énervant

- Tu peux entrer, le coupa Elena qui fixait la jeune fille depuis son arrivée »

Damon poussa un soupir irrité pendant que la jeune fille rentrait dans la maison en remerciant Elena d'un sourire amical auquel elle répondit. Caroline restait à l'écart, depuis ses rencontres avec Katherine, elle se méfiait de tout ce qui était nouveau dans cette ville. Stefan, n'étant pas réellement rassuré par la présence de cette fille (tout comme son frère d'ailleurs), se retrouva quasi-instantanément devant la belle brune qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes deux à Katherina. Il était sur le qui-vive et toisait la nouvelle venue.

« Hum... Je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur des présentations mais je suppose que tu dois être le petit ami de la belle Elena ? Demanda la jeune fille en plissant les yeux cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Stefan, c'est ça ? »

Stefan acquiesça et la jeune fille sourit, amusée du comportement du jeune vampire.

« Je te fait peur à ce point là ? S'amusa-t-elle

- Il est un peu à cran en ce moment, commença le brun qui tout à l'heure, avait refusé de la laisser entrer. Il craint que bambi, panpan et leurs amis fassent une rébellion. »

Stefan grogna contre son frère pendant que la mystérieuse fille explosait de rire, suivit discrètement par Elijah, qui d'ailleurs avait l'air d'être le seul à connaître la jeune fille. Logique, c'était lui qui l'avait appelée.

A cet instant, elle se retourna vers Elijah et se dirigea vers lui.

« Ça faisait longtemps, dit-elle simplement

- En effet.

- Tu n'as pas changé ! Ironisa-t-elle faussement

- Toi non plus, rit-il. Tu ne connais pas Damon, je suppose ? »

Elle se retourna vers l'aîné des Salvatore qui la regardait froidement. Elle fit semblant de trembler, voyant que la chose ne faisait pas rire le vampire brun en face d'elle, elle leva les yeux au ciel et tendit sa main, solennellement. Elle voulut se présenter mais il lui coupa la parole :

« Je ne compte pas coopérez avec toi, ni avec ton ami la, dit-il en désignant Elijah de la tête, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pendant que la main de la jeune fille se baissait. Si tu es ici et pas encore morte, c'est parce que la petite sotte de petite amie de mon frère est assez stupide pour vous croire. »

Elle sourit franchement à la remarque de Damon et haussa doucement les épaules alors qu'Elena se

renfrognait et lançait un regard noir à Damon. Apparemment elle n'appréciait que moyennement le faite d'être qualifié de « petite sotte ». La jeune fille, toujours inconnue, ne lâcha pas le vampire des yeux.

« Écoute, je ne sais ce que tu crois ou non, mais je ne vais pas me casser la tête à t'expliquer des choses que tu n'as visiblement pas envi de comprendre. Sache juste que je suis là parce que qu'on m'a appelé, dit-elle en lançant un regard à Elijah. Je suis ici pour aider, c'est tout. Ma vie ne sera pas mieux, ni plus agréable si je tuais ton amie. Alors no stress. Ne te fourre juste pas dans nos affaires si tu ne veux pas en faire parti. »

Ses paroles eurent le don d'apaiser un peu la crainte de Caroline, la méfiance de Stefan mais pas celle de Damon. Il allait répondre quelque chose quand le téléphone d'Elena se mit à sonner, elle mima « Bonnie » sur ses lèvres et sortit dehors. Le vampire brun imita une sorcière pour que la nouvelle intruse comprenne la nature de l'amie d'Elena.

« Une sorcière ?

- Oui, on l'a appris récemment. Elena, Bonnie et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on est gamines, expliqua Caroline alors que Damon lui jetait un regard noir et lui intimait de se taire. Il y a peu, sa grand mère est morte en faisait sortir les vampires du tombeau, sous la pression de... Damon. Au faite, moi c'est Caroline, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

- Enchantée. En tout cas c'est...très malin, conclu-t-elle. Tout ça pour trouver Katherine, je suppose ?

- Tu connais Katherine ? Demanda Elena qui venait de rentrer dans la pension

- Hum... On va dire ça comme ça, en même temps, qui ne la connaît pas ?

- Explique-toi, intervient Damon

- Elle a tué mon chien, commença-t-elle à expliquer

- Quoi ? demanda Damon d'un voix suraiguë

- Oh pas la peine de crier ! C'est vraiment triste qu'il est disparu, c'était un super toutou, se rappela-t-elle.

- Non mais j'y crois pas... Sur quoi on est tombé ? râla Damon en se massant l'arrêt du nez , comme pour se calmer d'une colère qui menaçait de monter et d'exploser.

- Bon, elle a aussi tué la copine à mon père, dit-elle avec une grimace dégoûté. Mais ça, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Si elle savait Ô combien je la détestais, elle ne l'aurais sûrement pas tué. Bref, une vraie garce !

- Katherine ou ta belle mère ? Plaisanta Damon

- Ma belle mère ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. A coté d'elle, Katherine était une crème. »

Il y eut, comme qui dirait, un long silence par la suite. Personne ne parlait et tout le monde se fixait, enfin plus précisément, tout le monde la fixait. Ce qui d'ailleurs commençait à l'agacer, Elijah n'aurait-il pas pu les mettre au jus ? Il n'y avait rien de pire que les regards à peine dissimulés qui dévoilé toute la curiosité des gens. S'ils avaient été au courant, elle aurait gagner du temps et ils ne la regarderaient pas comme.. une bête de foire. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose d'une bête de foire. Elle était tout à fait banale. Ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était le regard du « Damon », il la regardait comme... un possible petit déjeuner. C'était écœurant. De plus, elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était tombée, elle n'avait pas grande idée de l'histoire, elle avait vaguement entendu le mot « Sacrifice » mais elle ne savait pas qu'autant de monde était impliqué. _Ils ne sont vraiment pas malin, se dit-elle._ Moins de gens auraient été au courant, mieux ça aurait été. Moins de souffrance, moins d'avis à contrer, moins de sauveurs potentiels qui réfutent toutes les idées. Mais bon, elle pouvait se tromper, elle ne connaissait pas encore l'histoire et apparemment, ils n'avait pas l'air d'avoir hâte de la lui raconter. Dans ce cas, elle n'avait pas hâte de non plus de leurs dévoiler qui elle était. Oui, c'était totalement stupide.

« Sinon, quelqu'un compte m'expliquer qu'elle est la abracadabrante petite histoire qui plane au dessus de Mystic Fall ? Hasarda-t-elle

-Non, sûrement pas, répliqua Damon »

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle sortit une petite pierre de sa poche et commença à jouer avec.

_S'il voulait jouer, elle allait jouer._

* * *

><p><em>Voila Voila Voilaaaaa...<em>

_Une nouvelle recrue a fait son apparition : Qu'en pensez vous ? _

_Hahahaha, oui oui, comme à chaque fois "Qui est-elle ?"; "Que fait-elle ?"; "Pourquoi est-elle là ?"; Blablablablablaaaaa.. _

_Alors, à bientôt ? _

_Bye Bye_

_Kerta Angita_


	5. Chapter 5

_C'est un petit chapitre après une longue absence. Mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut, hein ?_

_**Ju** : J'espère aussi que c'est quelqu'un de bien, peut être que ce petit bout te plaira. A bientôt, j'espère._

_**Da001** : Aouch't, oui, moi et l'orthographe, j'imagine bien qu'il y a plein de fautes par ci et la (et non là, c'est ça ?). Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise dans l'ensemble. J'essaye, comme je peux, des fois, enfin j'espère plutôt pour la suite, de rentrer un peu Stefan mais il est un peu réticent ces temps-ci. Ne n'inquiète pas, moi même, des fois, j'ai du mal à savoir qui est cette fille, ce qu'elle fait la, et ce qu'elle va faire. Non, je rigole... un peu. Mais bientôt vous le saurez ! Je me suis faite exactement la même remarque quand j'ai écris la scène entre Elena et Damon : Jamais elle ne réagirait comme ça. Mais bon, j'aimais bien. Et pour l'histoire du petit garçon... Je garde mes sources ! ; ) En tout cas, j'espère avoir bientôt une review de ta part. Bye ! _

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

« Elena ? Elena ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers son amie, Bonnie. La jeune sorcière l'avait appelée, apparemment pour lui parler de quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Sacrifice. Elena avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner un peu de l'ambiance du manoir.

« Oui, bien sur Bonnie, excuse moi.

- Oui donc... Je... voulais te dire. Enfin, promet-moi de ne pas t'énerver ? Ni... De commenter avant que j'ai fini ? D'accord ? Supplia son amie.

- D'accord Bonnie, pas de soucis. Mais tu m'inquiètes, parle ! Oh je suis sur que ça parle de garçons ! S'excita Elena en prenant un oreiller pour s'accouder sur le lit. »

Bonnie hésita, puis se laisse aller, elle aussi, sur le lit.

« Ça concerne Jeremy... commença-t-elle

- Jeremy ? S'étonna Elena

- Oui, tu sais, ton frère ? Plaisanta Bonnie

- Mais, qu'est qu'il se passe avec Jeremy ? »

Bonnie s'osait plus regarder Elena et cette dernière le remarqua, elle inclina la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que... murmura Elena. Toi... et Jeremy ? Insinua-t-elle »

Son amie se mit à rougir fortement et ses yeux se déplaçaient rapidement dans toutes la pièce, sans pour autant croiser ceux d'Elena.

« Elena, écoute... Je... C'était pas prévu, c'est juste qu'il est... vraiment génial, et je sais qu'il a vécu de dures choses et... je veux juste que... enfin... tenta d'expliquer son amie en soupirant. Elena, je sais que je t'ai demandé de ne pas de me couper, mais ça serait, peut être, le moment de parler la »

Mais Elena n'arrivait plus à parler, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Bonnie et son frère ? Son frère, Jeremy et Bonnie ? Sa meilleure amie et son frère ? C'était impossible, enfin plutôt improbable. C'était deux personnes qu'elle aimait énormément, et... ils s'aimaient.

« D'accord, conclu-t-elle

- Quoi d'accord, Elena ?

- C'est bien pour... toi et Jeremy. Je vous aime énormément tout les deux, vous méritez d'être heureux, sourit-elle

- Oh Elena, soupira son amie en la prenant dans ses bras. J'avais peur de te l'annoncer, peur de ta réaction.

- Il ne fallait pas Bonnie, c'est vraiment génial ! »

Elles se ré-installèrent sur le lit et continuèrent de parler. Bonnie demanda :

« Au faite, comment ça se passe au manoir ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté. »

Elena grimaça, mais répondit néanmoins à son amie :

« Je t'ai dis que cette fille était arrivée ?

- Oui, mais... ce n'est pas un vampire ?

- Justement, non. Elle n'a pas eu besoin d'invitation pour entrer mais elle en a quand même demandé une.

- Et qu'est qu'elle veut ?

- Aider. Elijah l'a appelée.

- Et qu'est qu'en penses Stefan et Damon ?

- Damon ne la croit pas et Stefan... Stefan est plutôt méfiant, mais lui, au moins, il essaye d'être diplomate.

- Je devrais peut être venir et si j'arrive à la toucher, peut être que je saurais... quelque chose, hasarda Bonnie »

Après une petite réflexion, Elena accepta.

_[…]_

« Tu te prends pour qui, au juste ?

- Pour un vampire de 150 ans qui habite ici.

- Et c'est sensé m'intimider ? Désolé, mais c'est raté.

- Je te rassure avec ton 1m60 tu m'intimides pas non plus.

- Aïe. C'était un coup bas, ça. En tout cas, je ferais moins le malin à ta place avec tes trois poils à la barbe, faut pas que tu penses être déjà un homme.

- C'est sur que si l'on parle de poils, tu fais bien plus homme que moi.

- Et je pense qu'il n'y a pas que sur les poils que je fais plus homme que toi.

- Tu insinues quoi exactement là ?

- Que tu n'as rien d'un homme.

- Ah, parce que toi, oui ?

- Apparemment oui.

- Si j'étais toi, je ferai moins la belle.

- Oh excusez-moi monseigneur mais ce que vous appelez « faire la belle » chez moi, je l'appelle « dire ce que je pense » ou plus précisément « la franchise », ça vous dit quelque chose, ou ce n'est pas assez digne de vous d'avoir ce genre de principe ?

- Espèce de sale petite..

- Joue pas au nerveux avec moi, tu ne me fais pas peur.

- Et bah au contraire, je devrais, parce que si je le voulais, je pourrais te tuer.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourtant, je ne vois personne qui te retient, qu'est que tu attends ?

- Ne fais pas la maline.

- Je ne fais pas la maline, j'essaye de comprendre ton trouble comportemental qui consiste à toujours vouloir se sentir supérieur du reste du monde et de vouloir à tout prix contrôler la situation. Dis moi, tu as des traumatismes de jeunesse, on peut en parler si tu veux, autour d'un bon boudin noir et d'une carafe de sang AB+, oh bah tiens, ça tombe bien, le même que le mien, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je dirais que ça me plairait beaucoup, si l'on t'enlève du tableau.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur psychologue que moi.

- Tu ne confondrais pas, par hasard, psychologue et psychopathe.

- Peut être, mais dans ce cas là, j'arriverai encore mieux à te reconnaître en tant que sociopathe.

- Sociopathe ? Je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Sociopathe, nom : personne qui souffre de sociopathie, qui est un trouble de la personnalité caractérisé par une tendance générale à l'indifférence vis-à-vis des normes sociales ainsi que des émotions et droits d'autrui et par un comportement impulsif. Tu veux que je continue ou j'arrête ?

- Non, non, c'est bon arrête, j'ai assez d'infos pour te déclarer officiellement sociopathe.

- Inverse pas les rôles. C'est pas moins qui a un manque d'empathie flagrante. »

Stefan était assis sur une chaise et jouait à l'arbitre dans le match entre Damon et la nouvelle qui venait d'arriver. Cela durait depuis... depuis quand déjà ? Ah oui, quasiment depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus et ils ne s'arrêtaient plus. Stefan en avait mal au cou à force de faire la navette avec sa tête à chaque réplique. Il y avait failli avoir un ou deux dérapages, un des candidats s'approchant brutalement de l'autre, poing en l'air ou canines dehors, mais ça n'avait jamais donné suite. La situation ne semblait inquiéter que Stefan : Elijah feuilletait un livre dans un coin et jetait de temps à autres quelques regards amusés vers le combat de renommé intergalactiques qui se jouait à coté de lui, Elena était partie suite à un coup de fils de Bonnie, Caroline était partie chasser. La scène semblait presque irréel au yeux du vampire végétarien. Elena était condamné à une mort par sacrifice et la fille qui devait les aider était en plein échange de joute verbale avec son frère, le frère du vampire qui voulait tuer sa douce avait lui-même appelé celle qui devait les aider et s'installait tranquillement chez lui. Et bizarrement, tout le monde trouvait ça normal. Soudain, il vit Bonnie sur le pas de la porte, suivit d'Elena.

« Ah ouais... Tu ne m'avais pas menti, il s'en prend plein la tête le Damon, ça peut pas lui faire de mal, sourit la petite sorcière. »

Elles s'approchèrent de Stefan et Elijah vint à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour mesdames

- C'est elle qui doit nous aider ? Demanda Bonnie en désignant la fille qui se crêpait le chignon avec Damon.

- Oui, répondit Elena

- Ah, on m'appelle, intervient la principale intéressée. Tu m'excuseras la chauve-souris, mais il y a des gens plus intéressante avec qui je dois aller parler, tu m'en veux pas j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle faussement inquiète. Non ? Super ! »

Sur ceux, elle se retourna vers Bonnie, et s'approcha d'elle en tendant sa main.

« Je suppose que si une sorcière qui cache de grands pouvoirs vient ici, c'est pour essayer de tirer des informations, alors... dit-elle avec un petit sourire complice et en se mettant à chuchoter. On va la faire discrète, du style, on se serre la main et si je suis une méchante fille, tu m'envoies valser contre le mur et si je suis une gentille fille, tu fais semblant de continuer la discussion. D'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Bonnie avec un petit air mutin »

Bonnie lui serra la main alors que l'inconnue attendait en souriant, au bout de deux petites secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Je m'appelle Bonnie, et toi ?

- Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui va bien vouloir collaborer.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Échange de bon procédé. Vous m'expliquez la situation, qui vous êtes, et je vous dis qui je suis, et la situation.

- Une conversation normal quoi.

- Ce que je pensais aussi, mais ils sont pas très réceptifs vos amis, je parle surtout de lui la, MIB.

- MIB ?

- Oui, tu sais, _men in black_, expliqua le jeune fille

- Oh d'accord, s'étonna Bonnie. Sympa, comme petit surnom.

- Je trouvais aussi, confia l'inconnue, fière d'elle. »

* * *

><p><em>Petit, je vous avez dit, non ? <em>

_J'attends vos réaction, histoire de me booster un peu pour la suite._

_Bye._

_Kerta Angita_


End file.
